Find A Way
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: Kaoru falls for a girl who knew Haruhi since middle school...
1. Chapter 1

Character Info:

Name: Dizzy

Age: 16

Likes: to dress up, fashion, dressing other people up, art and singing.

Dislikes: her mom,

Personality: hyper, outgoing and easily distracted, and can be shy at times.

Symptom: ADHD, asthma

Nationality: Black Asian

BFF: Mei

(Story Starts!)

I was walking to my house from a long day of school. Right when I came to the street Haruhi lived on, I saw Ranka standing by the entrance to the apartment complex.

"Dizzy, can you do me a favor?" he asked, my guess is that he was about to go to work seeing how he was in full "uniform".

"Sure, what can I do for you?" I replied happily.

"GREAT! Well you see I meant to give this to Haruhi before she left," He said holding out a box, "and I was going to drop it off, but I have to go to work, and I don't want to be late."

"She's goes to Ouran High, right!"

"That's correct! She should be in the third music room."

"Ok I will take it to her!"

I took the box out of Ranka's hands and walked in the direction of Ouran. I knew Haruhi since middle school. We weren't really friends and it was more of an acquaintance between the two of us. Then again, in middle school I didn't talk much to anyone, I distanced myself from people. I only know Haruhi because she doesn't live far from me.

I looked down at the box Ranka gave me and wondered what was inside of it…maybe it was a animal…but then again there would be holes on top…hopefully. What if there was chocolate…then I'd definitely want some.

I finally made it to the school. People were still leaving to go into their limousines. I was awed by it all. The school was huge and the people looked fancy. Though the girls uniform…wasn't all that great. It looked like a daffodil threw up on them.

I walked into the building. I got stares from the other students but that didn't really bother me much. There was a girl with long dark brown hair and two little buns on top of her head, she looked towards me.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"Um…I'm looking for a Haruhi Fujioka." I said happily.

"Of course I'll take you to him!" she said excitedly.

I looked a little bit confused. Did she just say him? Last time I checked Haruhi was a girl. Or maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Why are you here to see Haruhi-kun?"

I held up the box in my hand.

"Oh, are you going to confess to him!" she asked excitedly.

"WHAT! NO IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I'm just dropping it off for someone." I said.

"Sure you are!" she said sarcastically. "We're here!"

She opened the door and there were seven men standing there wearing interesting cosplay.

"Welcome." they all said in unison.

"Looks like we have a new guest." the Next thing I know is that two twin boys are right next to me.

"Kaoru, it doesn't seem like she goes here." one said stroking my face causing me to blush.

"You're right Hikaru." the other said stroking the other side of my face.

"I…I…um…" was all that came out of me.

"Awe…she's shy." said one inching his face closer to mine.

Now my face is beat read.

"Would you two knock it off, you can tell that a beautiful girl like her doesn't want to be harassed by the two of you." Said a blonde guy. "Tell me princess why are you here?" he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"I…I'm here to see Haruhi Fujioka."

"Is this a request?"

"Tamaki, we can't let her in if she doesn't pay." said a guy with glasses.

"Dizzy?" Haruhi said coming from behind Tamaki.

"Haruhi? I'M SO CONFUSED!" I spazzed.

"Hey, I'll be right back I need to talk to her." Haruhi said.

We walked out of the room.

"Wow, Dizzy it's been so long. Why are you here?" she asked calmly.

I was still trying to calm down from what just happened.

"Haruhi…why are you dressed like a guy?" I asked.

"Oh, this? Let's just say that…I have to pay them debt." she said.

"Ok…I won't question it any further. I'm here because Ranka wanted me to give you this!" I basically yelled that last part.

"I wonder what it is. Thanks!" she said. "So how have you been? You seem a bit different."

"I've been…great! I guess you see me as a little different from middle school because I didn't take my pill today!" I said.

"Your pill?"

"YEAH! My….ADHD pill. So I'm very…I guess you can say spazzy at the moment." I said.

"Oh."

"YEPPERZ! Wait I have a question why was I being flirted with? I almost had to pull out my inhaler!"

"That's because this is a host club."

"Host Club?"

"Yeah, Tamaki-senpai says it's to make women feel happy or something like that."

"That's weird! So you flirt with other girls." I chuckled at the thought.

"Well I guess you can say that."

(inside the host club)

"Who is that girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"She seems to be a middle school friend of Haruhi." Kyoya stated.

"Maybe this is Haruhi's chance to get in touch with her feminine side!" Tamaki said excitedly going off into his "fantasy land."

"I don't even want to know what your thinking of, boss." Kaoru said.

"Maybe she could be our friend to!" Honey said mostly to Mori.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"I wonder what they're talking about right now?" Tamaki said putting his ear to the door, Kaoru and Hikaru followed along.

(Kaoru's POV)

"_So what happened after Middle School, gotta a boyfriend yet?" _We heard Haruhi ask.

"They're already talking about girl stuff!" Boss said.

"_Nope, still single and I plan to keep it that way…maybe. High school's ok I guess."_ Dizzy said.

"_Are you more popular now?" _

"_No way! I'm probably known as the 'weird girl.' but I'm happy with that." _

"Never heard that before…you know," Hikaru whispered,

"having someone call themselves weird." I finished his sentence.

Haruhi gave out a small laugh.

"_What school are you going to?" _

"_Well, my dad is making me go to an American school called Purple Dolphin High School." _

"_What a lame name for a school." _I thought.

"_That's nice, well I better get going before Tamaki-senpai does something stupid." _Haruhi said.

"_Alright, well I'll see you around!" _Dizzy stated.

And with that boss went straight into his corner. Hikaru and I backed away from the door as Haruhi came in.

"Who was your friend Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Oh, she's just a girl from middle school, we were never really close or anything." She then looked over at Tamaki, "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, nothing…he's just being an idiot again." Hikaru and I said.

With that we went on with our regular host club activities.

(Dizzy's POV)

I started walking back to my house and right when I was half way there I got a text message. I took my phone out of my bag and looked down at it. The message was from Mei. It read:

"_Meet for Karaoke, right now!" _

Great now I have to deal with Mei and her PMS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Karaoke Night.

I made sure to text my dad about it and he was ok with it. I started to walk to the karaoke place. This was the place where I met Mei at the beginning of high school. I told her that I'd come to karaoke with her whenever she was upset. It seemed to cheer her up.

I entered the building and she was already there.

"Where were you? You're late!" Mei yelled at me. She seemed more steamed up than usual.

"I was um…"

"Well, never mind it doesn't matter, anyway I invited Haruhi and her friends!" she said. "You know the one's I told you about before."

"…" then realization struck me. I have met those same people she told me about today. Small world…

"What's wrong?"

"I met them today….sort of." I answered.

"Really how?"

I explained myself to her and then the door opened revealing the host club.

"Oh you invited Dizzy to." Haruhi said.

"Diz-chan it's so nice to meet you!" said a little boy. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me honey for short!"

"Um…hi." I said. I really didn't know what to do. He was just so cute!

"And this is Takeshi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori for short." Honey said pointing to a very tall man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said shyly.

"We're the Hitachiin twins." The twins said together.

"I'm Kaoru,"

"And I'm Hikaru." his voice was a little deeper than his twins. He also had a more mischievous look in his eyes.

"We didn't mean to scare you earlier if we did." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, just doing our job." Hikaru said.

"Oh, it's fine." I said with a smile.

"This is Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi introduced them.

"It's a pleasure." Kyoya said.

"Yes! NOW ON WITH KARAOKE!" Tamaki yelled.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Haruhi.

"Unfortunately." she replied.

I chuckled and took a seat as I watched Tamaki and Mei sing, while one of the twins was playing the tambourine. I wasn't quite sure which one it was though, since I only recognized their differences by their voices so far.

"This is a little weird if you ask me." I said out loud not really talking to anyone in particular.

"What do you mean?" the twin beside me asked, I'm pretty sure it was Kaoru.

"Well, I didn't know rich people liked karaoke." I said ripping the napkin in front of me.

"Oh, well we were bored so we decided to come."

I looked up at him, then turned back to my napkin.

"Um…why are you ripping up that napkin?" he asked.

"Because it needed to be destroyed!" I smiled up at him.

"O…ok…"

"Hey Dizzy, get over here and sing a song!" Mei yelled over at me.

I sighed in annoyance. I really didn't feel like singing right now but I also didn't want to get on Mei's bad side right now. I stood up and walked over to the microphone. I picked the song Hanaji from the anime MariaHolic.

.com/watch?v=tol7Zs4new8&feature=related

When it ending I took a breath and back to my seat and grabbed my inhaler. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sing a song like that when I'm nervous. Oh well. Hikaru, Tamaki and Mei went back up to sing.

"You have asthma?" Kyoya asked.

"Yep and it's a pain, you know not being able to breath at times." I said with a bit of sarcasm earning a smile from him.

"You're really good at singing though." Kaoru complimented.

"YEAH!" Honey agreed and Mori nodded.

"I'm not that great…" I said blushing.

"No need to be modest." Haruhi said.

I looked back down at my ripped up napkin and started to mess with it then I saw looked at Haruhi, then the napkin, then Haruhi.

"Dizzy, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep looking at your napkin then back at me." she sounded a bit annoyed.

I then looked at Kaoru and told him to lean down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Are you the nice twin or the evil twin?" I whispered.

He started to chuckle, and then he started to laugh out loud. Which caused me to laugh as well. Haruhi, and Honey had confused looks on their faces.

"That was completely random…but I would say the nice one." Kaoru answered.

"AWESOME!" I then looked out the window and saw a butterfly taping on the window. "I'll name him/her Jillian/Julian."

"The butterfly?" Honey asked.

"Yes!"

"So, Dizzy, where are you from?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm from New York…my mom's Indian and Dad's African American." I said.

"Why have you been living here so long, if you don't have family here?" Kaoru asked.

"Because, when my parents got divorce dad decided that he didn't want to be anywhere near her and wanted to move as far away from her as possible…" I said.

That's putting it short, I'm not going to tell somebody that I just meant the actual truth. I have a hard time trusting people it's always been like that for me.

"That's sad…so you haven't seen her since middle school?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope, I don't care either…me and her were never on really good terms since…never mind I don't want to talk about it." I said.

I looked down sadly remembering my little sister before she had died. She was hit by a vehicle and my mother blamed me for it…..

"Dizzy are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you." Haruhi said with a worried look on her face.

"N…No it's nothing really." I replied nervously.

I then looked down at my watch and it read 8:30. Dad says my curfew is nine o' clock so it would be a thirty minute walk.

"Um…well, I'll see you guys later I gotta get going home." I said.

"Hey I could get my limousine and I could give you a ride, you know it's not safe for a girl to walk home alone in the middle of the night." Kaoru offered. He seemed nice and honest…I don't know…so I looked towards Haruhi seeing if it was safe. She nodded.

"Ok, fine by me." I said.

"It'll be a minute." he said taking out his cell phone calling the limo driver then hanging up. He turned to his twin who was on stage and yelled, "Hey Hikaru, I'll be back I'm going to take Dizzy home!"

"OK!" Hikaru yelled over the voices of Mei and Tamaki sing together.

"C'mon let's wait outside." Kaoru suggested grabbing my hand.

We waited outside in silence.

"So Kaoru, tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well…what do you want to know." he said with a grin.

I chuckled.

"Anything, I like making a new friend every once in a while." I said.

"Ok, well I'm a first year at Ouran High School, um…I like Italian and spicy foods, and don't tell anyone this but…I have a crush on Haruhi." he winked at me.

"Aww… that's so cute!" I said getting a little giddy.

"You think so, but I know that Hikaru likes her as well but he hasn't realized it yet. Ever since we were little we always liked the same things."

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked as the limo pulled up in front of us. I climbed in with Kaoru right behind and he shut the door. I told the driver where I lived.

"To tell you honestly I'm not sure." Kaoru said getting back to the conversation at hand.

"Hey, Kaoru…why tell me all this? I mean we just met…"

"I don't know I just feel like, I can trust you for some reason…is that weird?"

"Haha, a little bit. But thanks and I won't tell anyone."

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Sure!"

I took out my phone and gave him my number.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Your welcome. Just call me if you need anything."

The limo came to a stop as we reached my house.

"Well, I'll talk to ya later!" I said.

"Yeah. See ya!" he said.

I walked into my house and saw dad asleep on the couch. I told him he doesn't have to wait for me to get home. But he always does. I went up to my room and shut my door so I can turn my music up and think things over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Texting

It's been about a month since I met the host club and I always found myself texting Kaoru everyday. I don't know, but I think I'm starting to form a crush on him. Though I'm sure it'll pass since I know he likes Haruhi.

I was eating dinner with my dad today and we were talking about things going on in his work life and my school life. My phone then vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked down at it. Of course it was from Kaoru. I opened the message and it read:

"_I'm fighting with Hikaru to win over Haruhi and we plan on going on a date tomorrow. I plan on confessing to her. Wish me luck! __J" _

My jaw dropped at this. Dad was starting to look concerned.

"What's wrong…is it a boy?" he questioned.

"Um…well yeah it's a boy, but he just wants advice from me, and I've been trying my best." I said.

"Advice for what?"

"Well, you remember Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yeah, she was sweet girl."

"Well, the boy says that he's in love with her. So I'm giving my support." for some reason when the words "he's in love with her," came out of my mouth I felt sadness for some reason.

"Haruhi's father told me she goes to Ouran High."

"Yeah she does."

"Is that where the boy goes as well?"

"Yep!"

"Hm…just try not to get involved in any drama."

"I won't you know that I try to avoid that stuff the best that I can."

Once dinner was over I went up to my room took my phone out and replied to the text with:

"_WHY ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING! And congrats on the date btw." _

Soon enough he replied back.

"_I yelled at him saying, if his feelings for Haruhi are half hearted then I won't let him have her…I do feel a little bad though…" _

I replied:

"_I hope everything works out for the both of you." _

He replied:

"_Tomorrow should be the last day of fighting. I plan on apologizing after the date, but right now I'm staying at honey's house…he says hi." _

I replied:

"_That's great that you two will be making up soon. And good luck with Haruhi. And tell Honey I say HI! :D lol" _

He replied:

"_Thanks, when will be the next time that I see you? I miss that cute face of yours. ;)" _

I blushed even though I knew he was joking and replied:

"_I don't know, maybe after you two make up or whatever." _

He replied:

"_Sounds good." _

I replied:

"_Text you later, good night!" _

He replied:

"_Good night!" _

I looked down at my watch and it read 10:00. I decided to go to say good night to dad and go to bed.

The next day I took a nap after school feeling exhausted from gym class. Which is what I have at the end of the day, every other day. I ended up waking up around six pm. I stretched went into the kitchen and found a note saying that dad's gone to work and that he left money for me to order pizza.

I went back into my room and looked at my phone that was lying next to my laptop. I had 3 new messages from Kaoru that read:

"_I did it I confessed, so now I'm going to apologize Hikaru." _

"_I apologized and he forgave me…by the way I had an honorable defeat in seducing Haruhi." _

"…_.REPLY!" _

I quickly replied:

"_OMG, THAT'S CRAZY! ARE YOU OK! IS HIKARU OK! AND I'M SORRY I DIDN'T REPLY I TOOK A NAP AND I JUST WOKE UP!" _

A few minutes later he replied:

"_Calm down! Lol it's ok, and everyone's ok now…thank you for worrying, and thank you for all you've done. What can I do to repay you?"_

I replied:

"_Your welcome, and you don't have to repay me for anything." _

He replied:

"_Yes I do!" _

I replied:

"_Fine, once I figure out what I want you to do." _

He replied:

"_Ok, whatever you want I'll have it for you!" _

I smiled at the thought. Then I replied:

"_*rolls eyes* whatever you say. I'll text you after I eat my pizza." _

He replied:

"_Ok. J" _

I dialed the number to the pizza place and waited for the pizza to arrive. Once it did I paid the man the money and then walked to my room with the box. I ate about four slices, then got my night clothes on(tank top and short shorts). I started to text Kaoru but didn't finish because the door bell rang. I got up and looked through the hole in the door to see Kaoru? Why was he here? I opened the door.

"Hey!" he said.

"H…hi." it came out more of a question.

"It just didn't feel right texting you, can I come in?"

I blushed and moved out the way so I could let him in.

"I came here to thank you properly."

He then pulled me into a hug.

"K…Kaoru?" I know my face was really red.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, you're a really great person." he whispered.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah you are!" he said flicking me on the nose, "I thought you lived with your dad?"

"Yeah I do, but he's at work and won't be back until around 3 am."

He let go of me then looked down at what I was wearing. I saw a tint of pink go across his face.

"W…well I guess I should be g…going now, since you know and stuff."

I chuckled…I guess you could say that I was a little curvy for my age, I probably get it from my aunts on my dad's side.

"Leaving, so soon?" I questioned a little seductively but I was only joking around.

"Yeah…I…um do have the car out and um…yeah so I'll see you around."

With that he left me standing there alone. I couldn't help but laugh at how shy he acted. It was just too cute!

Suddenly the feeling of loneliness drifted over my house. Dad was always gone at work most of the time. I was used to it by now but I still felt sad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Embarrassment

Another month has passed and I learned that soon after the twins made up Hikaru dyed his hair. Kaoru didn't tell me what color it was saying he wanted to surprise me the next time they see me. Well later on my dad found me a job at a ski lodge. I couldn't wait to start there, though I never skied or now board in my life. But I do like sledding.

Today I began my job. I walked in and my boss gave me my outfit.

"We have special guess today! A couple of first years from Ouran High are coming here on a field trip!" My boss said excitedly.

"R…really?" I asked surprised.

"Yep! Now hurry and get dressed they're coming soon!" he said leaving the room.

I put on my uniform and started my shift. Soon enough the Ouran High students came in but some instantly went skiing. I started to serve the customers tea and hot cocoa. Thirty minutes has passed and three familiar faces showed up.

"Welcome, how may I assist you?" I asked.

"WOAH DIZZY YOU WORK HERE!" The twins asked surprised.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, my father got me a job and well I was kind of expecting you!" I said.

"We're going to take our snow gear off and head back here for some food and drinks!" Kaoru stated.

"Ok…but I won't be serving you even though I know how much you want me to!" I said winking at Kaoru causing him to blush.

"Why won't you?" Hikaru asked.

"Because, my shift is over, but I'll have a cup of coffee or something." I answered heading up to my room to change.

I came back down and saw them sitting in a booth. Hikaru was next to Haruhi and Kaoru was saving a seat for me. I walked over to them and Kaoru slid over so I can sit next to him.

"Ok, I totally meant to say this earlier!" I stated, "Hikaru your hair looks awesome!"

He let out a chuckle. "Thanks!"

"Hello, I'll be waiting you tonight what can I get for you?" Sonia, the waitress, asked.

We all ordered our food and beverages, and waited for her arrival.

(Kaoru's POV)

"So Diz, how about if you have some time off we go skiing tomorrow." I suggested.

Ever since I decided to help Hikaru get with Haruhi, I've been finding my self more attracted to Dizzy. I also told Hikaru that I've formed a small crush on her…or maybe it's not a crush. I mean she's cute, smart, funny, and sweet. But I know that something's wrong, I feel as if she doesn't trust me enough…or maybe it's all in my head, but she seems sad. I want to be the one who makes that sadness go away.

"Um, I'll talk to my boss about it, though I've never gone skiing before!" she said with that cute irresistible smile. More irresistible than Haruhi's.

"I can teach you, if you don't mind that is." I said. Damn my shyness is getting to me!

"That'd be great!" she happily agreed.

The waitress then came back with our food.

"Here you go! So Dizzy, which on of these lovely boys is your date?" the waitress asked.

"Sonia! We're all just friends!" Dizzy argued, her face flushed.

"Sure…well, y'all call me if you need something else!" Sonia said leaving.

"I'm sorry about that." Dizzy said.

"It's not your fault!" Hikaru and I said in unison.

She smiled and began to eat her food. Hikaru and Haruhi seemed to be having a good time, My guess is that Haruhi started the conversation. This is good progress so far.

I looked over at Dizzy and saw that she was literally playing with her food. It looked like she made a smiley face out of mashed potato's and peas.

"Um, is something bothering you?" I asked her.

She looked up, a little surprised by my question, then she smiled.

"Nope! Why would you think something was wrong?" she shrugged.

I sighed because I knew she was lying to me, I wonder what she's hiding from me.

"Ok, if you say so, and no reason." I said eating my food.

I wonder how I can get through to her…

After we ate, the president was telling us who our roommates are. Hikaru and I freaked out when he said that him and Haruhi would share a room. Out of panic I told them I'd share a room with the president. It was a little troublesome. I told Hikaru that I'd meet him in the bath house. Soon I gotta text from Kyoya-senpai telling me that he's needed to talk to me, and that him, Honey and Mori just arrived saying they'd meet me at the front desk.

I told the president that I'll be back. I walked out of the room and someone ran into me, I looked down and it was Dizzy, but she was only wearing a towel.

(Dizzy's POV)

I can't believe I just got pranked by Sonia! Though I wish the prank wasn't this embarrassing.

_I got into the bath house got undressed and went into the hot water. It felt so great. After an hour or so I got out and went back to change and my clothes were gone, but there was a note that read: _

"_Hey, I took your clothes! __J have fun walking back to your room with only a towel on! Oh and YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!_

_-Love Sonia."_

So here I am now walking down to my room to get some clothes! If I get my hands on that girl she is so dead! As I stormed down the hallway someone's door opened and Kaoru stepped out of the room and I accidentally ran into him.

I immediately blushed, noticing how he was holding me and he blushed as well.

"K…Kaoru!" I exclaimed.

"Dizzy?…..what happened to your…um…clothes." he said trying to keep his composure.

"It's a very long story…I…um…you can let go of me now…" I said shyly.

His face got even more red when he did, because as he let got of my towel started to undone a little. My face was probably as red as it could get. I quickly grabbed the part of the towel that was falling.

"I'll be…GOING NOW!" I yelled running from him as fast as possible.

I can't believe that just happened! I looked down at myself and wondered if he say anything. Maybe some cleavage…or a lot…WHY ME!

I got to my room and opened the door and saw that my clothes were lying neatly on the chair. I sighed in relief and found another note.

"Did you enjoy that? Lol, but I was only messing with you so please don't be so harsh on me! Love ya!

-Sonia"

My eye twitched after reading it. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WOMAN!" I yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Skiing

Yesterday was so embarrassing! I walked out of my room in my uniform and saw Sonia sitting on the couch.

"I DID NOT APPRECIATE THAT!" I yelled at her.

She started to laugh loudly.

"You'll survive!" she said with a smile.

"No I won't! because Kaoru saw me!" I whispered yelled.

"Who's Kaoru? Is he your…crush?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"H…he's just…a friend!" I yelled.

"How about this, to make it up to you I'll work an hour of your shift." she said.

"R…really?"

"Yeah, let's go talk to boss man." she said getting up and walking to his office. I followed her in.

"Yo, boss man, I kind of did something embarrassing to Dizzy, and to make it up I'd like to work her shift for an hour." Sonia explained.

"Sure as long as you two are getting along!" he said.

"Ok!" Sonia said to the boss and then turned back to me, "Yeah it gives you sometime to hang with Kaoru." she winked.

My face flushed but I ignored it and walked away getting ready to serve people. I ended up serving Honey, Kyoya, Mori, Hikaru, Haruhi, and…Kaoru.

"May I please take your order, starting with beverages?" I asked a bit shyly.

"Dizzy, I didn't know you worked here." Kyoya said looking at the menu.

"Yeah." I smiled awkwardly.

They all ordered and when I got to Kaoru he blushed lightly causing me to do the same.

"I'll have a mocha frappuccino." he said quietly.

"O…ok, um…I'll be back with your order." I stumbled over my words.

A few minutes has passed and I came back with their drinks. I nervously handed them their drinks, when I gave Kaoru's his, his hand touched mine causing me to jump a little bit spilling his coffee.

"…"

"…"

"I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled.

"NO, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" He yelled back.

So basically, to put it simple, we were both freaking out like idiots.

"I'll…go get you a new glass!" I stated walking away from the scene.

(Kaoru's POV)

That was really awkward. And now I'm being stared at. Hikaru already knew about last night because I tend to tell him everything.

"Did something happen between you two?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Well, um…yes but I don't want to talk about it." I said stubbornly.

Sonia then came by with a mop and cleaned up the Frappuccino that was on the floor.

"Both you and Hikaru have been acting a little weird lately." Haruhi cut in. "Hikaru seems very tired and you seem to be frantic around Dizzy today."

"Um…well…" I blushed thinking back to last night as the image of her towel sliding off came into my head. I shook the thought away. "It's nothing that you should worry about!"

"If you say so." Haruhi sighed.

Dizzy came back with another frappuccino for me but quickly put it on the table.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked taking out my note book and a pen.

They all ordered something except for me and Hikaru. I looked up at her and noticed a little bit of worry in her eyes but she seemed to have sighed it off. I drank my frappuccino and left telling the rest of them that I was going to get ready for skiing.

I honestly don't know what caused me to do this. Maybe it was the awkwardness of the whole situation. But if I avoid her I'll never find out why she's so sad…

I got my gear on and decided I'd talk to Dizzy. I saw her waiting a table and so I took out my phone and texted her to meet me outside. She seemed to have got the message seeing how she looked down at her phone.

I walked outside and waited soon enough she came carrying a garbage bag. I looked down at it curiously.

"It was an excuse to leave the building." she said softly.

"Oh, well I was wondering if we were still going to go skiing together."

"Y…yeah. I never planned on not going." She said smiling.

I smiled back and gave her a hug. Then I let go, once again both of our faces were red.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry for last night…Sonia decided to take my clothes while I was in the bath." Dizzy explained throwing the garbage bag into the trash can.

"Oh, I see…well it's not your fault so you shouldn't apologize, even though it's cute when you do." I commented.

"Thank you." she said.

I started to lean in making my face inches away from hers.

"But your even cuter when you blush." I whispered. "Well I'll see you in a few!" I said walking away. I really wanted to kiss her…

(Dizzy's POV)

Why did he just….I'm so confused…I sighed as I walked back in to see people dressed in heavy coats to go do stuff outside.

"Hey Diz, you can go have fun now, but be back in an hour!" Sonia said.

I thanked her and ran up stairs to get dressed decently. I wore pants and a turtle neck, and then I put on my red snow jacket and some earmuffs. I walked outside and spotted Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi. It seems like Hikaru was about to die. I rushed over there.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Hey Dizzy, and yeah Hikaru just had lack of sleep and I was just telling him to go back to the lodge to get some sleep." Kaoru explained.

"Oh ok." I said.

Soon some guy with glasses came up and started speaking with Kaoru suddenly Hikaru grabbed him and took him away.

"So let's get started. I'm also teaching Haruhi." Kaoru explained to me.

"Oh…ok." I said.

He grabbed his ski and gave me a pair of my own.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yep."

I put on my ski's and grabbed the ski poles.

"Ok, we're going to ski down this slope." Kaoru said.

I felt myself getting a little nervous and less excited now that I was about to do this. Kaoru then showed me the steps and what I needed to do. We went down the slope slow and easy. We did it a couple of times and I was having fun.

"You both did good!" Kaoru said.

Kaoru then saw Hikaru and the president walking up a very tall slope. He seemed to have followed on instinct. I looked at Haruhi and she looked back at me, we nodded at each other and followed Kaoru. Then we made it up to the slope. It was very large and I don't think I can ski down it, but the president was panicking.

"Haruhi, Dizzy your both brave…" Kaoru started and stared at us.

We both must have looked like we've seen a ghost.

"It's alright you've both improved a lot! I'll guide both of you down."

"O…ok." we both said at the same time.

Kaoru then spoke with Hikaru and they decided that Kaoru was going to do as he said and guide Haruhi and I down the slope. Hikaru was going to stay behind with the president. We started down the slope and made it down slowly.

"You guys alright?" Kaoru asked Haruhi and I.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a little shaken!" I said grinning. "What about you Haruhi?"

"I'm good!" she said.

We saw the mobile squad, with Mori, take off and go to were we just came.

"I'm sure they're ok." I reassured Kaoru because he had a worried expression on his face.

"Thanks Dizzy." he whispered.

"I see that you two have gotten over whatever happened between you." Haruhi said taking notice.

"Um…yeah…" Kaoru and I said in unison.

"So, can you feel me in on what happened?" she asked.

I sighed and explained the whole story. It was embarrassing but she seemed to have find it hilarious.

"Wow…I can't believe that happened!" she said trying to hold back laughter.

"It's not funny!" I said.

We decided to go in and the mobile squad was there and Mori explained to us what had happened. They took Hikaru in a room and we followed he fainted from exhaustion. We waited until he woke up.

"HIKARU!" All three of us shouted.

"You awake?" Haruhi asked.

"WHERE AM I!" he asked sitting up quickly. "Where's the president, the snow storm…was it a dream!"

"Your in a room in the lodge." Kaoru said answering his first question.

We all then explained to him what Mori told us.

"Well, Dizzy and I are going to grab a drink!" Kaoru said.

I looked at him curiously and then he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the lobby where Kyoya was sitting on the couch. We sat on the other couch that was in front of him.

"So, how's Hikaru and your president?" Kyoya asked taking a sip of his drink.

"He's fine now, him and Haruhi are alone." Kaoru explained.

"I called Tamaki, he's on his way he seems very worried." Kyoya said. "Well that's all I had to say I'll leave you two alone."

With that Kyoya got up and left us. Kaoru then turned to me with the most serious look on his face.

"Dizzy, I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"Ok,"

"Why are you scared to let others in?"

I looked at him in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed and Confessions

"Why are you scared to let others in?"

I looked at him in shock.

"I mean not just anyone…but me." he wanted to be real clear with me.

"I just…I…" I was trying to think of something to avoid the question.

"Please, tell me…" he said solemnly.

"It's because of my mother." I started. "Kaoru can I trust you to not tell anyone about this not even Hikaru!"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." he agreed.

"PINKY SWEAR!" I yelled.

"What?" he seemed confused.

"Pinky swear, and if you break this promise I will never talk to you ever again!" I said sternly.

He held his pinky up and entwined it with mine.

"Ok, I've never really told anyone this." I confessed. "But I'll tell you…When I lived in New York, my mom and dad would always get into fights and I would come home and take my younger sister Lisa upstairs and made sure she didn't hear anything, so I sang to her. The fights were usually about us, or money. Usually after Lisa fell asleep I would take her back into her room. When I got back to my room I would…" I took a deep breath before saying anything and I turned away from Kaoru. "I would take the knife I had hidden under my mattress and I would cut myself with it." I looked back up at him and he seemed shocked but he wanted me to continue. "Then things got even worse, I was coming home from school one day, but I decided to take a different street, because I was in a really bad mood, and didn't really think about it. The road I usually took would bring me to the side of the street where my house was, the other took me across the street from my house. Well as I waited for traffic to lighten up so I could cross…Lisa saw me…I remember that she ran out into the street…" I started crying. "She ran out into the street and she got hit by a car…she died on impact."

Kaoru then grabbed me and pulled me into his chest so I can cry into it.

"Shh." he whispered.

I pushed off of him so I can continue, though I was still crying.

"After her death everything was falling apart…mom would yell at me and say it was my fault that she died…and it was…it was all my fault…she didn't want me at the funeral, but dad told her I had to come. After the funeral I became…suicidal and it was awful. every time I picked up a knife I would hold it to my throat but I was never able to do it. I just couldn't but I tried to jump off of my house…but dad stopped me saying that it wouldn't bring her back…soon after mom and dad got a divorce, at first I lived with my mom but she was always cold towards me. So the court put me with my dad…the reason why we moved so faraway from mom, is because the last time I visited she pulled a knife out on me and tried to kill me, and that's why I'm here in Japan." I finished.

Kaoru then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me once more into his chest.

"Kaoru it's ok I…"

"Shhh, I'm sorry that you had to go through all of it alone…" he said.

"Kaoru…" I started to cry again.

His grip on my tightened as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"But Kaoru, if none of that stuff ever happened…I would have never met you." I whispered.

At this I heard a weird noise coming from him. And then he sniffed a little. I realized that he was crying.

"Dizzy," he said my name, "I love you."

I pictured myself looking like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" I questioned making sure that I heard right.

"I love you, and I want to be with you, you make me so happy, I love being around you."

"What about Haruhi?" I asked. "I mean I know you said that you loved her and she rejected you but do you still love her?"

"Yes, I do still love her, but I love you more than I love her, because I never got jealous when a guy came around her. But with you I am positive that I would try to tear the guy to pieces." he explained looking at me with a sincere smile on his face.

"I…don't know what to say,"

"I just need to hear you say it back, or…reject me if it comes to that." I could tell that he had a hard time saying that last part.

"I love you too." I said looking up at him my face completely red. I felt butterflies swarming my stomach.

He smiled the best smile I've ever seen on him. He then leaned down so our faces were inches apart, just like earlier.

"You're the cutest when you blush." he whispered having me feel his breath on my lips.

Then our lips met. It was the most wonderful and passionate moment of my life. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I felt his hands make their way down to my waist. He pulled me down on the couch so I was on top of him. He licked my bottom lip hoping for an entrance, and I allowed him in. He then searched my entire mouth with his tongue causing me to moan a little. I parted the kiss when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ohhh….Kao-chan!"

It was Honey who looked very surprised and very happy to see us. Of course Mori was there too and also Kyoya. I turned back to Kaoru as my face went very, very red. I got off of him quickly. At this point I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Honey-senpai!" Kaoru greeted casually.

I stared at him in shock as I still noticed that his arm was still around my waist. I tried to struggle free but he wouldn't let go.

"Well, we didn't mean to interrupt but we just wanted to see Hikaru all at once." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Kaoru said.

I got up off the couch and Kaoru followed suit.

"Oh, yeah almost forgot, your invited to Hikaru's and mines end of the year party, so wear something cute." Kaoru said winking at me.

"I always do!" I replied winking back. He chuckled.

We all began to walk towards Hikaru's and Haruhi's room until we saw Hikaru on the floor in…well to me it looked like frustration.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled.

"Hika-chan!" Honey yelled following Kaoru. "Is it alright for you to be moving around?"

"And your face is red do you have a fever?" Kyoya asked.

"I…I'm fine sorry for worrying you…"

"HIKARU WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Tamaki, I nearly forgot that he was coming.

"Boss?" Hikaru questioned.

Tamaki then started to pat Hikaru.

"That's the real Hikaru." Kyoya mentioned.

"Thank God, when I heard that you fainted I didn't know…" Tamaki was interrupted by Hikaru.

"Boss…I confessed to Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"WHAT!" was what me, Honey, and Kaoru was like.

Then Hikaru told Tamaki he didn't receive a reply, but then told him to give it his all.

"_Hikaru is such a great guy…but I think Kaoru is greater." _I thought.

I looked up at Kaoru and smiled at him. He looked down at me and did the same. He then took my hand in his. For some reason the warmth of it made me blush.

"I would like to announce that Dizzy and I are going out!" Kaoru yelled happily.

"Kaoru that's great!" Hikaru said coming up to the both of us. "I'm happy for you!"

I then hugged Hikaru…I honestly don't know what possessed me to do it.

"You better not give up on Haruhi!" I threatened.

"I…I won't."

"GOOD! Kaoru, I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night." I said.

"Goodnight!" they all said except for Kaoru.

I started to walk away and noticed he was following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking you to your room, duh." he said.

I rolled my eyes. He then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. When we then reached my door.

"Good night." I told him.

"Good night." He said.

Then he kissed me on the lips passionately.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too!" I squeaked.

He chuckled kissed me again then walked away.

I sighed and entered my room in glee! Today was the best day ever!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Party!

It's been two days since Kaoru and I started going out. But those past two days were just of sweet gestures. Like he would nudge me on the arm for his attention, or I would touch his hand to tell him to hold mine.

Today was the end of the year party, I asked dad if I could go and he said yes. But I lied to him and told him Haruhi invited me, because if I said Kaoru invited I would get interrogated. I just didn't feel like it.

The night before dad helped me pick out a dress. Of course nothing too revealing. It was a red knee length dress which was one of the cheapest in the store.

.

My heels were black. And I wore black princess long gloves. I did my hair so that it would be wavy and put a few hairpins in it. I also put on some makeup.

"You look so pretty!" Dad said.

"Thank you!" I replied.

We got into the car and then made our way over to the Hitachiin mansion. Haruhi and Mei seemed to be waiting for us.

"Um…Why is Haruhi dressed like a guy?" Dad asked.

"Well…I really don't know the details on it but something about paying a debt." I answered.

"Ok? Well have good time sweetie!" he said as I got out of the car.

I walked up to the both of them and they looked surprised to see me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Whoa, Dizzy, it really is you!" Mei said.

"Wow you look great tonight!" Haruhi complimented.

"So do the both of you!" I said.

"Wow, wait till Kaoru see's you, he's definitely going to want to hit that!" Mei joked winking at me.

I felt myself go red in the face.

"C'mon let's go in!" Haruhi suggested.

We walked in and a few other guest did to.

"Welcome to the Hitachiin mansion!" The twins said in unison.

Hikaru was wearing mostly black on his out fit and some type of print on his tie. Kaoru looked hot! He was wearing a white jacket and a white necktie and wore a black shirt, grey vest, and black pants.

I smiled at him and he stared at me in awe.

"D…Dizzy…" Was all he could say apparently.

"Hey Kaoru!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You look amazing…no, beautiful tonight." he whispered sweetly in my ear.

"K…Kaoru…" I moaned.

"Who new it would be that easy to make you moan." he said.

Causing my blush get more red.

"Kaoru, that was dirty!" I argued hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Just a little bit. You know I waited to dance with you first." he said offering out his hand.

"But…I never danced before…well not ball room dance anyway." I said.

"Just take my hand, and follow through." He said.

"Ok." I grabbed his hand and he led me on to the dance floor.

He held my hand with one hand and grabbed my waist with the other. Pulling us close together. I'm still not used to the whole dating thing…or him being this close to me while there were people around. As the music started we began to sway with to it and move to the beat. I had a tendency of looking down at my feet.

"Hey, don't pay attention to your feet, just keep looking at me ok." he whispered.

"I'll try." I said looking at him.

I stared him straight in the eyes and he did the same.

"So you having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am!" I smiled up at him.

Once the dance ended I told Kaoru that I was going to get a drink. When I walked over there I saw Mei and Haruhi talking. Or more like Mei was yelling at her. Then Haruhi seemed a bit depressed.

"Mei, what did you do?" I asked.

"I was just telling the truth!" she answered.

"Are you ok Haruhi?" I asked.

"I…I guess…" she said.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru came walking over to where we were. "Hikaru wants to see you on the terrace."

"Ok, I'm on my way." she said.

"Haruhi, remember giving an answer out of sympathy is rude." Mei told her.

"Right." she answered and walked to where Hikaru was.

"Kaoru, did Hikaru plan this party so that Haruhi could give him an answer?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but because it's so lively it's easier to reduce sadness that way." he answered. "I guess he decided something."

Mei and I tilted our heads to the side.

"Well I guess we just wait." Mei said, "but I'll leave you two alone!"

My face redden and Kaoru smiled.

I turned and grabbed a cup so I can get some punch but Kaoru stopped me.

"Let me." he said.

"No, I got it!" I argued.

"You're so stubborn." he said forcing the cup out of my hand.

"HEY!" I yelled rather loudly but not on purpose.

He ignored it and grabbed the ladle and poured my drink and handed it to me while placing a kiss upon my cheek. I took the drink and stubbornly shifted my body away from him. Soon I felt his hands wrap around my waist and felt him nuzzling into my hair.

"K…Kaoru, stop!" I said trying to move away but he tightened his grip.

"Why?" he asked seductively.

"Because, people are staring." I said.

"So?"

"Kaoru!" I whined.

"Alright, I'll stop…for now." he winked.

I turned back to face him when Haruhi and Hikaru walked back inside.

"C'mon let's talk to him." Kaoru suggested.

We walked over to Hikaru while Haruhi was heading towards Mei.

"How did it go?" Kaoru asked concerned for his twin.

"She turned me down…but I'm not giving up!" Hikaru stated.

"I'm sorry, and I love your determination!" I said.

"Thanks…I guess I'll go tell boss." Hikaru said.

With that Hikaru left, leaving me and Kaoru by ourselves while other people talked and danced.

"So, Kaoru…when are we going to meet each other's parents?" I asked.

"Um…I'm not sure but I'll be glad to meet your dad anytime, but with my parents I'm not sure…some day's they're there but on other day's they're not."

"…"

"…"

"LET'S GO OUTSIDE!" I said excitedly grabbing his hands and leading him out the door.

We went outside under the starry night sky. It was so beautiful.

"So pretty out here!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…you are." Kaoru complimented.

"I meant the stars."

"I guess, but I'd rather stare at you."

"Hey Kaoru, I think I'll tell my dad about us today…and you can meet him anytime this week…if that's ok with you."

"The sooner the better…though I am kind of nervous to meet him."

"Yeah I would be too…it's not every day you meet a big black man here in Japan, who could probably pop your head with one hand."

"You are NOT helping my situation!" he yelled.

"I'm only joking…I'll tell him how great of a guy you are."

Kaoru sighed and looked back up at the stars. I did the same and he held me close to him. I enjoyed feeling his warmth.

Soon enough the night came to an end and I called my dad to come pick me up. I kissed Kaoru goodnight then walked to the car.

"Who was that?" dad asked sternly.

"My…um…boyfriend…" I told him.

"BOYFRIEND! Since when did you have a boy friend!"

"Since two days ago…" I said nervously.

"I want to meet him!" Dad started getting out of the car.

"DAD WAIT! We were planning to do this later in the week!" I panicked.

He sat back down calmly and started the car back up.

"Fine, then I'll see him this week."

I looked back at Kaoru who was giving me a concerned look. I smiled at him and waved to him goodbye and he did the same. The ride home was long and awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting Daddy

So today is the day that Kaoru meets my father. I'm nervous but not too nervous. I guess it's because Kaoru knows all the right things to say. I wore my favorite jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. I was fixing up some chicken marsala, mash potatoes and some green beans. As soon as I got done the door bell rang.

(Kaoru's POV)

As I rang the door bell I could feel my heart beat faster. I wasn't all to nervous but just a little bit. Suddenly the door opened. It was Dizzy.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi." I said then I gave her the flowers that I had in my hands.

I know she doesn't really like clichés so I gave her tiger lilies instead of roses.

"Kaoru, they're beautiful! Come in, I'll fix you your plate."

I walked in and an amazing smell soon entered my nose.

"Smells great in here." I said.

"I hope you like it!"

"I see he's here." a deep voice said coming from the other side of the room.

I looked over at that side of the room and saw a big black man…that must be her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I said as polite as I could.

All he did was glare at me.

"Dad this is Kaoru, Kaoru this is my dad. Well, um Dinner's ready so we can sit at the table." Dizzy stated.

Dizzy fixed everyone's plates and then we prayed and started to eat. I took a bit out of the chicken and it tasted as if a piece of heaven just entered my mouth.

"Dizzy, did you make this? This is amazing!" I exclaimed to her, almost forgetting where I was.

"Th…thank you, I really appreciate that." she said.

I smiled at her as I watched play with her food nervously.

"So Kaoru why are you interested in my daughter?" her dad asked.

Dizzy sinks down in her seat in embarrassment.

"Because sir, she means the world to me…she's beautiful, smart, and gives great advice."

"Advice?"

"Yes sir…I was going through some stuff and she helped me out a lot."

"I see…what's your last name?"

"Hitachiin sir."

Suddenly he seemed surprised by this.

"Does your father…own a computer software program?" he asked.

"Yes sir…how did you know?"

"I work for him." he smiled.

"Wow…small world." I admitted.

"Ya got that right!"

We both laughed causing Dizzy to look confused. Soon enough we started to crack jokes at each other and we were getting along surprisingly. Then my phone received a text message. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened the message which was from Hikaru that read:

"_When the hell are you coming home I'm bored…and lonely!" _

"What's wrong?" Dizzy questioned.

"I need to be heading home." I announced.

"Does Hikaru miss you?" she asked.

"Y…yeah but how did you know that?"

"Because he's needy for you sometimes."

I let out a laugh. "Well, that's true."

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir." I said to her father. "I'll see you later Dizzy."

"I'll walk you to your vehicle!" Dizzy said.

We walked out the door together and she latched on to my arm.

"That was actually surprising I wasn't expecting dad to act like that, I guess he likes you."

"I hope so, if not I'll try harder."

We were down to my limo by now.

"Well, I'll see you later." I said pulling her into a kiss. She kissed me back passionately.

"Yeah, see ya." she said rather seductively.

I chuckled and climbed into my limo. When I got home Hikaru was in his room pacing.

"Hikaru?" I questioned.

"Kaoru! Your home!" he yelled.

"Yeah…" I said sighing.

"So how was meeting her dad?"

"Well I found out that he works for our father." I explained to him.

"What no way!"

"Yeah, but I think he actually likes me!"

"I'm glad, as long as your happy."

(Dizzy's POV)

I walked back into my house closed the door and sighed. I saw daddy standing near the dining room.

"So?" I asked.

He sighed. "I never thought I'd say this but…I accept him."

"YAYZ!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Well I'm going to bed good night."

I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and it said 8:30. That must mean that dad had to get up really early for his job tomorrow.

"Good night!" I exclaimed.

I ran to my room in a fit of joy and hugged my pillow like the girls do in the movies when they've had their first date. I took a deep breath and heard my phone go off. I looked at it and it said "Kaoru Calling." I answered.

"HI!"

"_**Hey, so what did your dad say?" **_

"He accepts you!" I squealed.

"_**That's great! So…I want to go on our first official date soon. Just you and me." **_

"YES! When and where!"

"_**I'm not sure yet but the where part will definitely be a surprise to you." **_

"I love surprises! Hey Kaoru…"

"_**Yeah?" **_

"I love you more than you can EVER imagine!"

"_**I bet I love you more!" **_

"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"_**Prove it!" **_

"Fine! But I'll prove it when we go on our date!"

"_**Alright…well good night, I love you." **_

"Good night boo, I love you to."

_**I heard him chuckle then hang up. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Find A Way

Today is the day that Kaoru has planned our first date. He told me to not worry about my outfit and that he has one picked out for me. So all I did was put on make up, which is what I only do for special occasions, since I didn't know what the outfit was I went with red lipstick, and a brown eye shadow, with mascara. I wore my hair down and curly. I decided just to wear my skinny jeans and my plaid purple button up long sleeve shirt, wearing my brown boots. Then the door bell rang. I opened the front door to see Kaoru with a box of chocolates. He was wearing a black beret, a green scarf a black jacket his shirt was red but I could hardly see it because of the jacket and he wore his belt low while wearing a simple pair of jeans and black boots.

"Hey, you ready? Oh and these are for you." he said handing me the box of chocolates.

"Yeah I am, and thank you! I'm gonna go hide these in my room." I told him. I rushed to my room and hid the chocolates under my pillow. "Ok let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and walked toward his limo. When we entered I immediately started to snuggle with him loving his warmth. I do love the cold but I don't like freezing to death. He put his arm around my waist and I drifted to sleep. I tend to fall asleep in car rides if no one talks.

"Dizzy…Dizzy wake up."

I heard Kaoru's voice and opened my eyes.

"I'm awake!" I yelled. "Sorry for falling asleep." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I found it cute." he complimented getting out of the limo and lending me his hand helping me out of the vehicle.

"Why, are we at your mansion?" I asked.

"For the outfit, and you get to meet my parents of course, then the rest of the day I'll have you all to myself." he answered pulling me closer at the last comment he made.

"I'm excited!" I said.

"Wow, you don't seem nervous at all." he said.

"do…you think I should be?"

He smiled lightly at me and said no. we walked into the mansion and into the living room and there sat a woman and a man. They both looked up at me and the woman spoke.

"Hello, you must be Dizzy." she said smiling. She looked just like the twins.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." I replied.

"Please have a seat, Kaoru you too." she stated.

I sat down on the couch while Kaoru sat close to me.

"Cookie?" she offered.

"Um, thank you!" I said.

I took the cookie and stuffed it in Kaoru's mouth and purple stuff came out making Kaoru gag a little. Mrs. Hitachiin and I both laughed as the poor boy went to wash his mouth out.

"How did you know it was a trick cookie?" she questioned me with a smile.

"Um…well no offence or anything ma'am, but you seem just as mischievous as Kaoru and Hikaru, so I was just testing to see if the cookie was a fake." I told her.

"Haha! You're a really smart girl, but will Kaoru be upset about you using him as a guinea pig?"

"He'll get over it." I laughed.

Just then Kaoru walked back into the room with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"That was unnecessary." he mumbled sitting back down.

I don't know what caused me to do this but I tilted my head on his shoulder giving him a puppy dog look. He sighed and smiled down at me. Kaoru's mom chuckled. "Well c'mon let's go get your outfit I have for you." she suggested getting up. We followed her into what looked like a giant dressing room. She picked out the outfit and told me to try it on. I went behind the curtain and I put on the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. The skirt I was wearing was nice but the only problem was that the top needed to be zipped up from the back and I needed to put the vest on. So I walked out backwards so Kaoru wouldn't see my barely exposed chest.

"Um…can you zip me up?" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course I can." he said.

I heard the zipper go up and I put on the vest she had for me. I walked back in the dressing room to put on the boots and the fedora. I looked at myself in the mirror and said "I don't look half bad!"

I walked back out and saw that Mrs. Hitachiin had came back.

"AMAZING!" She yelled. And Kaoru gave me a wolf whistle.

I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled lightly.

"You would be a great plus sized model!" she said.

"Plus sized?" I question.

"Well, you have a big bust."

I blushed at how blunt she was being.

"Mom, don't embarrass her!" Kaoru stood up for me.

"I didn't mean to I thought she would know." she said.

"…" (my awkward pause)

"But you know, they are pretty big!" Kaoru stated winking at me and grabbing me by the waist.

"K…Kaoru!" I nearly yelled.

"Well mom, we'll be heading out, bye!" Kaoru said dragging me out the door.

We walked to the limo and he forced me onto his lap. He leaned close to my ear.

"Well, what did you think?" he whispered.

"She reminded me of you and Hikaru." I stated.

"what no way Hikaru and I are shy like our father."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say…"

The limo had started and Kaoru puts his arms around my waist more securely. I wonder where we're going. I soon found myself falling asleep.

"Dizzy, we're here." Kaoru said shaking me.

"OH MY GOD I FELL ASLEEP I'M SORRY!" I don't know why but I panicked.

Kaoru chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I find it cute." he said taking my hand and leading me out of the vehicle. The cold air hit me and it felt really nice. I love cold weather. I looked around and saw that we were at a small park. This was perfect! Now I can prove that I love him more! :P

"Hey Kaoru, I'm ready to prove to you, that I love you more than you love me!" I stated.

He had an amused look on his face. "Ok, then go for it."

"Ok then!"

I dragged him to the middle of the park where the water fountain is. I got up on the edge of it, hoping I wouldn't fall into the water, and I yelled.

"HEY EVERYONE!" at this Kaoru looked shocked as I got the attention of many passerby's. "I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I, DIZIANA, AM IN LOVE WITH KAORU HITACHIIN!"

A few people clapped and others just grumbled with spite. Kaoru was grinning ear to ear trying to hold back his laughter.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Amazing!" he said kissing me lightly on the lips. "But I love you more!"

"Ok, then you prove it." I stated.

"Fine, let's head back to the limo." with that he smacked me on the ass and I let out a squeal.

"Kaoru!"

He laughed and walked ahead of me, and I caught up. We got back into the limo and this time I just sat next to him.

"Now where are we going?" I asked.

"A place."

"what place?"

"it's a secret!" he whispered winking at me.

The limo then stopped and we got out. We were now in front of what appeared to be a large cabin.

"A cabin?"

"Yep, just me and you, all day, in there!" he said. I think he was really excited. I was nervous. "Well, until nightfall."

"are there maids and stuff in there?" I asked.

"Of course but I told them to leave us alone."

"Oh," I blushed.

He took my hand in his and we walked inside.

"So, um, what exactly are you planning?" I asked.

"You and I are going ALL the way!" he said bluntly.

My face was burning now.

"EXCUSE ME!" I half yelled.

"Ha, gotcha!" he winked.

I sighed in relief and then glared at him.

"Please don't say things like that…"

"I was only joking." J

We took off our jackets and hung them up on the rack. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. The fire place had already been lit. talk about romantic. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Kaoru then got up.

"I'm going to get a drink do you want something?" he offered.

"Um…apple juice." it came out more of a question.

"Only you would want to drink something cold on a cold day."

I chuckled at his response as we walked into the kitchen to get our drinks. I decided to take my vest off since the fire was making me feel hot. Now I was back in the shirt that exposed some of my chest. Kaoru walked back into the room with our drinks. He then looks down at me and realizes that my vest was off and instantly blushes.

"Um…here's your drink." he said giving me my apple juice.

"Thanks!" I said smiling up at him.

He sat down next beside me putting his arm around me while drinking his hot coffee. I felt his eyes gaze over me every once in awhile. He put his coffee down on the table in front of us and for some reason I did the same with my juice.

"Hey guess what?" I asked.

"What?" he questioned.

I then pushed him to where he was now leaned back on the couch and I climbed over him. He seemed to be shocked by my actions.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"You to."

I started to nibble the lobe of his ear. Causing him to let out a moan. His hands then made their way to my ass. I started to lick his neck leaving a cold trail. "Dizzy…" he moaned. I then went up to his lips and kissed him. He licked my lower lip for an entrance but I wanted him to make me open my mouth. He apparently got the memo as I felt his hand go up my shirt and under my bra, giving my breasts a squeeze. I gasped at the feeling. And then his tongue entered my mouth. He tasted like coffee. He then pushed me down on the couch and got on top of me and started to kiss me passionately. This time I put my hands on his ass and he smirked at me.

"You know what song I like?" I asked him.

"What?" he whispered in my ear.

"Find A Way by Safetysuit."

"I love that song." he said resting his head on my chest.

"ha-ha I know it's awesome!"

He pulled out his iphone and put the song on and turned up the volume. I held him tightly in my arms and hummed to the tune.

Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are weCause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made ifYou can stay one more hour can you stay one more hourYou know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with meYou know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stayHold on, I'll be here when its all done you knowCause whats the point in chasing if I cant enjoy your face andWe cant be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonightYou know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with meYou know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stayI don't care what clothes you wear, its time to love and I don't careYou know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with meAnd if I was running you'd be the one who I would be running toAnd if I was crying you would be lining the cloud that would pull me throughAnd if I was scared then I would be glad to tell you and walk awayBut I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to youYou know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with meYou know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stayI don't care what clothes you wear, its time to love and I don't careYou know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with meIf I was runningIf I was cryingIf I was scaredYou know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

The end.

If you want a sequel I might make one but you have to message me.


End file.
